role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Constantin Kalmár
Constantin Kalmár is the leader of the Romanian GDF Division, the GDF Romanian Commander and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Constantin Kalmar is serious and highly intelligent. Being the leader of the Romanian GDF Division, he takes his job very seriously and is determined to stop any threat that gets in the way, even if it's not specifically attacking Romania (such as when he helped to combat against Garbage Monster and gave the Units Machine G.) He is also very cautious and cool-headed, though their are sometimes when he can rushed into things. History Debut: Rise of Heisei Barugon A group of mysterious glaciers we're seen floating around at sea, seemingly with no destination. The ominous glaciers acted like no ordinary glaciers, as they growled like a kaiju and glowed radiantly. The Romanian GDF Commander took note of this and decided to act on it. He sent in his military jets to eliminate the strange glaciers. However to his and the Romanian military's shock, the missiles had seemingly no effect on the glaciers. It wasn't until when bombarding the glaciers started to fall apart. Finally making a hit, the Romanian military jets started bombarding the glaciers in a frenzy. After taking so many hits, the glaciers then began to glow red and flash vibrantly. The glaciers then exploded, revealing the monster; Heisei Barugon. Constantin Kalmar then sent in a mecha to eal with the beast; which it did eventually, but only managed to force him to retreat for now. Destoroyah Constantin Kalmar played a small but important role along with the other GDF Commanders in the Destoroyah two parter. The MOGUERAS vs. Rekker When reports got out that a giant crustacean kaiju known as Rekker was attacking Floirda and a burning monster was attacking the island of Kiryoku-shima, Constantin Kalmar and the Romanian GDF Division decided to act upon on it and send in the two MOGUERAS to take care of Rekker, while their usual military to dispatch of the burning monster. Upon arrival on Florida, it seemed at first that MOGUERA 2 and MOGUERA 3 had the upper hand, slashing and freezing Rekker with MOGUERA 2's Ice Beam. Unfortunately, Rekker unleashed his hidden potential and unleashed his most powerful attack from his "pearl" and blew the two mechas away, badly damaging them. Rekker then got up and hacked at the mechas, slicing off MOGUERA 3's hands off and slashing MOGUERA 2's neck and torso, while also causing MOGUERA 2's eyes to explode. In order to not lose the mechas, Constantin ordered the two mechas to retreat. The MOGUERAs did so and fled the scene. Rekker shortly left afterwards. The MOGUERAs were then taken in back to base for repairs. The Wrath of Garbage Monster Pt. 1 Constantin Kalmar would then later on go on to make more appearances, but were all fairly minor. Constantin Kalmar would then go on to play a major role in the "Wrath of Garbage Monster" two parter however. Garbage Monster ended up brutally defeating FlamingoMask. Garbage Monster began to celebrate on defeating FlamingoMask, but he was cut short as the Romanian GDF force arrived and began to bombard him. Garbage Monster then flew away and retreated as fast as he could, heading elsewhere. As Garbage Monster then flew away to attack somewhere else; the Units came over and looked over FlamingoMask's unconscious body. Fortunately however a certain GDF Commander then approached the Units; as he was aware of their accomplishments and their connection with FlamingoMask as he wanted to help them out. The Wrath of Garbage Monster Pt. 2 Following the aftermath of FlamingoMask's defeat by Garbage Monster; the head of the Romanian GDF Division Constantin Kalmár approached Cotton, Ayame, Unica and Sagiri and offered them help; as he had heard of their accomplishments and their work with FlamingoMask; so he thought they would be the most suited choices for this situation. First though he needed their approval to have go on board with this decision; which the Units agreed to do so. Constantin Kalmar then took the four Units to the Romanian GDF HQ and unveiled Machine G. Constantin Kalmar revealed to them they would pilot the Machine G to combat Garbage Monster, who was now reported to be in Tokyo. After showing them around with Machine G some more and showing what it could do; the Units quickly got into Machine G and flew off to Tokyo to fight Garbage Monster. Machine G flew as it could to get there. Trivia * He is the currently the most recurring human character from Gallibon the Destroyer. * He was originally simply named "Romanian GDF Commander" and only spoke in Romanian in his first few appearances and also played a more minor role then. He has since has had his role expanded upon. * Originally he was mean't to be a more paranoid char, but this was heavily phased out in later appearances. * He is the first GDF Commander to get a page. * He is arguably the GDF Commander to have the most appearances at this point in time. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Humans Category:Global Defense Force Category:Military Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Leaders Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)